happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Garbage Day
Garbage Day is the 85th episode of Happy Tree Friends: Hawaiian Style and the 5th episode of Season 4. In this episode, Fungus searches for a new home where he can roam freely in trash and dirt on the day garbage is being picked up. Pat & Vanna are introduced in this episode. Cast Starring: * Fungus * Pat & Vanna (debut) * Petunia * PePe * Pop & Cub * Uncle Fuzzy * Flaky * Giggles Featuring: * Judd * Sheega * Lumpy * Jono * Celine Appearance: * Funky Skunk and Splots * Generic Tree Friends Plot It is Garbage Day all over Hawaii. Pop and Uncle Fuzzy put their trash out for pickup in Honolulu. Sheega puts out her trash in Maui, Petunia gets her trash ready for pickup in Honalo, Giggles gets her trash out in Hauula, Flaky and PePe get their garbage set in Kappa. Lumpy the garbage moose picks up the trash. Later the group meets in Maui with Pat & Vanna. Sheega smells something horrid. Flaky smells PePe's armpits and PePe claims it wasn't him as he put some deodorant on. Pop smells Cub's breath to see if it stinks. Cub's breath is okay and Uncle Fuzzy points to Fungus. Cub is scared and PePe picks up and puts him into his special undergarments so that he can get his mind off Fungus and PePe starts laughing in joy. Jono and Celine smell the trash loving skunk and turn green in the face and throw up. A generic tree friend slips on the puke and dies by crushing his skull open. Another generic tree friend slips on the puke and dies by crashing into Sheega's trash can. Sheega sees that her trash can is dented and decides to go to the store to get a new one. Jono and Celine follow their step mother to the store as Sheega takes flight. Petunia's OCD starts to kick in when she sees the mess Fungus has caused. Pop walks over to Petunia and takes her inside Sheega's house to relax. Cub climbs out of PePe's special undergarments follows Pop, Petunia and Uncle Fuzzy. PePe adjusts his special undergarments as Cub pulled on one of the tabs climbing out, causing PePe's special undergarments to get loose. Funky Skunk rolls by and sees Fungus, mistaking him for Spolts. Fungus says he needs a place where he can roam freely in garbage and dirt without harming others. Pat & Vanna have an idea. They decide to have Fungus play a game to find the perfect garbage dump for him. They head on the bus and go all over Hawaii to find a stinky paradise for Fungus. They stop at Honalo but Fungus can't litter the beach there no more due to a previous incident. Vanna declares Honalo invalid. Next they stop at Kappa and Fungus sees a dump next to a beach full of folks. Fungus rejects it and Vanna invalidates it. They make it to Pearl City where Fungus finds his stinky paradise. A garbage dump near an abonded beach with all the dirt and garbage he can roam in. Pat and Vanna validate it and Fungus goes into his new home frolicking in the garbage and dirt. As the episode ends, Sheega comes flying by with her new plastic trash and her dented trash can and her brother Judd. Sheega sees Fungus happy in his new home. Fungus needs a garbage can to sleep in and Judd suggests Sheega's dented trash can because Fungus caused a generic to crash into it. Sheega hands Fungus her old dented garbage can. Fungus thanks Sheega, ending the episode. Moral: "Always shower!" Deaths * A Generic Tree Friend dies when he slips on Jono and Celine's puke causing his skull to get crushed open * A Generic Tree Friend dies crashing into Sheega's trash can. Injuries * Jono and Celine nauseous from Fungus' odor and throw up. Destruction * Sheega's old trash can gets dented when the 2nd generic tree friend crashes into it as he dies. Goofs * Giggles bow turns beige when she takes out her trash. * Sheega's pataguims are visible when she smells Fungus' scent. Trivia * Starting in this episode, PePe's special undergarments are redesigned to have Velcro tabs on them. In older episodes, they lacked them. * The episode title card has stink lines coming out of it, meaning that Fungus is in the episode. * Only 2 generic tree friends die in this episode. Category:Debut Episodes Category:Happy Tree Friends: Hawaiian Style Episodes